My Gift
by Raiju
Summary: Ryuiji Otogi accidentally stumbles on an abandoned and mysterious little girl. After nursing her back to health, he is asked to take on a responsibility he may not be ready for just yet... (Shounen-ai, abuse, angst, language, violence)
1. Chapter 1

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: Okay, since Ryuiji Otogi belongs to Mr. Takahashi, and my dreams belong to me, I can't be sued for this fic! So there! Alright, the mysterious child and several other unfamiliar characters belong to my head, so good luck picturing them. This fic is an actual dream I had awhile ago when I was in bed with a really bad flu. I actually saw all of this! So therefore it's totally original. I know a lot of you otaku would be pissed if I had the girl's mom turned out to be Otogi's girlfriend, like in my dream, so I had to change it just slightly so nobody would start planning to kill me. Otherwise, NOTHING at all is changed. This is all just what I saw. And one more thing...enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fate plays your strings like a violin, starting out easy and slow. Only to suddenly turn into an impossible symphony, racing against time.  
  
If only life were as easy as playing a violin...  
  
"See ya tomorrow Ryuiji! Be careful on your way home, ya hear? It's late!" the boy's employer ordered, seeing his best employee off for the night.  
  
Otogi smiled, tossing his school bag over his shoulder and focusing on where he was walking in the deep snow as he slowly walked home.  
  
He had to admit, the old man was generous. He'd offered the boy a job as a bartender even though he was just barely able to buy liquor himself; he was only seventeen, after all. And with his job, he was able to easily keep his gambling skills sharp on his break time, and use the money to support his life at home, alone. Since he was the only one able to help the man after school hours, he was paid slightly more than the law and the bar would allow: $7.95 an hour for working three days after school for 8 hours. He also had to admit that working as both a bartender, and a bouncer wasn't all that bad; in fact, it was pretty fun watching people stumble aimlessly around because they were so drunk. Plus, his adrenaline was never used enough, so he loved it when he was called to break up a rumble - especially when there was more than two guys or girls involved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before he knew what happened, the teenager found himself face-first in the snow on the ground. What could he possibly have tripped on? He climbed to his knees, wiping off his frozen face and looked back to find out what, exactly, he fell over.  
  
A large mound of snow was covering the object. He reached out and clawed off several layers of the powder off of...a child?!  
  
The tiny girl, no older than three or four, was huddled in a fetal position, frozen and nearly completely blue. She had almost no clothes on and appeared to not have eaten in weeks. He held a finger to her throat, actually catching a very weak heartbeat.  
  
"Oh god..." he gasped, tearing off his leather jacket and wrapping it around the child's frozen body.  
  
Holding her close, Ryuiji ran as fast as he could the few more blocks home. She had to be warmed up fast, or she would most definitely die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She groaned weakly as the child finally awoke, buried in several warm quilts and towels. She was facing a fireplace from her position on a chair in the corner of the cozy room. Never before had she felt so warm and safe. Drawing in a shaky breath, she burrowed deeper into the comfortable cocoon and looked around slowly.  
  
The room had no lights, heated and lighted only by the fireplace, with a dark maroon wall to wall carpet underneath her. Lining the walls were three bookshelves filled with more books than she'd ever laid eyes on. She liked it here, and definitely didn't want to leave.  
  
"Hey!" a sweet and quiet voice came from the doorway, appearing to be coming from a shadow. "You're awake!" Ryuiji walked slowly into the room, smiling slightly with sympathy and relief, as not to create a bad first impression. He knelt before the girl and lifted a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Hmm...You're still running a fever though. But it's good to see that you're okay. I was worried, you know. What were you doing outside in this weather?"  
  
"I..." she averted her gaze from his worried emerald eyes.  
  
"Your parents don't take very good care of you. I should have a long talk with them about the way they're treating you."  
  
The child swallowed the lump in her throat, failing to hide her face fast enough as tears streaked her pale face.  
  
"What's wrong little one? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"My parents..." she sobbed, turning away and shaking her head.  
  
"You were orphaned. Weren't you?"  
  
"They left me alone...a long time ago..."  
  
"Abandoned. I see."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what we call being abandoned...when..." Otogi dropped his eyes to the chair. "When your parents don't...want you anymore..."  
  
"They don't love me?"  
  
"No...When they can abandon their own child like that...no...They don't love you."  
  
He completely expected the child to burst into tears, but instead, looked up to find her smiling. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I knew my daddy and mommy didn't like me. Momma and Papa fighted a lot, about me most of the time, and papa always hurted her...when he hit me...I ran away. Papa was the one that pushed me out the car door when he was driving. Momma stayed quiet in the back seat. She let me fall out. I haven't seen them since then. I knew momma and papa didn't love me."  
  
"Do...you have a name?"  
  
"I dunno. Mommy used to call me Brat or Slut."  
  
Otogi's eyes widened at the last word. She's no older than four or five...and has already been abused...this poor little girl... "So...you don't have a real name?" She shook her head questioningly.  
  
"Well let's see...what name could I call you? Hmm..." He held his chin in thought as he sat cross-legged in front of the chair.  
  
"Alright; I've got a few. Stephanie?" She shook her head.  
  
"Heather?" She shook it again.  
  
"Alu?" Her head popped up at the ring of the new name.  
  
"Oh, you like that one?"  
  
"Yeah!" She giggled, tossing her arms in the air in celebration.  
  
"Then I'll call you Alu, after my closest friend back in England." He smiled, smoothing out her short, tangled sandy blonde hair.  
  
"Alright, Alu. You try to get some rest okay? I'll get something for you to eat and change into. Be back in a few minutes." He winked, leaving the room just as suddenly as he'd come in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alu took hardly any time at all to eat, seeing as she hadn't eaten for quite awhile.  
  
Otogi had learned very little about her family and past, but it was enough to make anyone hate her real parents. They'd abused her badly, binding her to a support beam in the basement of the apartment where it was the coldest, whenever they felt like taking their anger out on someone. The rest of her family had been cut off from the two parents, thus, leaving Alu in a hard position. She'd yet to see a school, but was smart enough to survive, thankfully. At one point, she had an orange cat named Citrus, which her father despised. (Alu had just awoken from her place on the beam in the basement and looked up onto the door to find the feline's body mutilated and eyes gouged out, hanging from a coat hook.) From that moment on she was terrified of everything her father did, for she'd known it was her father that had done it.  
  
Ryuiji sighed with sympathy as the girl finished her soup and milk, all the while grinning from ear to ear. "I guess you really were hungry little one."  
  
"Yum! Thank you daddy!"  
  
*Daddy? She could still say that word after what she'd remembered?*  
  
"You're welcome sweet heart. Now let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed. Whattaya say?"  
  
"Okay." She bounced after her new father, every once and a while glancing around at the beautiful house.  
  
It was only about the size of two apartments, but was still huge to her. And since her didn't have to share it, the house was quiet and very relaxing.  
  
"Alright. Here's the bathroom. I'll start the water for you, and then I'll find something for you to wear, okay?"  
  
"What?" she tilted her head to one side in confusion.  
  
"You've gotta take a bath. You've done that before, right?"  
  
"I think I did...mommy helped me then."  
  
*Oh boy...this really is Ryou's thing...not mine...well...here goes nothing... *  
  
He could only gulp as he helped the girl into the tub and allowing her to take her time to enjoy the warm water. Without trying to be perverted in any way as he scrubbed her darkened skin, Otogi noted several bruises, cuts and scars on her back, her arms and her legs.  
  
*She must've been pretty severely beaten to get such dark bruises and deep slashes...poor kid.*  
  
He was awakened from his thoughts when Alu noticed he was staring at the scar on her shoulder. "My mommy stabbed me with her pencil." She explained.  
  
"Alu? How old are you?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Wow. You sure are tough for a big girl when it comes to those things." He smiled compassionately, hoping she believed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There. Feel better?" Ryuiji asked, at long last, able to tuck her into his bed. He wasn't about to let her sleep alone, something told him she'd wake him up anyway.  
  
"Yup." She yawned, closing her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight then, my little one. I'll be in shortly."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He'd let her use a smaller and thicker shirt of his to sleep in, only until he could get her pajamas of her own. For now, he'd just have to suffer with the embarrassment of sleeping in his boxers and hoping Ryou didn't decide to come over as a surprise in the morning.  
  
Without so much as a word, he slipped into the bathroom and ran a hot shower for himself. This daily ritual usually relaxed him after a tiresome day, however, Alu was still on his mind.  
  
*I can't keep her. But I can't give her back. Maybe...I could put her up for adoption? No. I can't do that to the poor thing. God...her description of her father reminds me of my OWN...except...I'm glad that her father was nothing like mine. After all, my father's goal every single night WAS to rape me...and he succeeded every night...until that night I found the gun...that night, Ryou saved me. And now, I'll save Alu, just as Ryou did me. I won't let her feel alone, or neglected...but...*  
  
He sat down on the base of the tub under the steaming spray and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
  
*But...what if I'm not ready? Geez...I'm asking myself to be a father...or at least a guardian of this innocent little girl. What if I'm not ready? I'm only seventeen...I couldn't be ready. No. I don't care if I'm not ready. I'll take care of her, like my own, anyway. Even if it kills me.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	3. Chapter 3

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His head hurt badly when he was nudged awake late into the morning by the young girl next to him screaming something about a monster. She was sobbing uncontrollably as Otogi sat up and wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
  
"It's okay little one. It's okay. You're safe. It's okay. It was just a dream. It's alright, you're safe." He continued to repeat, letting her recompose herself in his warm embrace. He was still only a third aware of anything that was going on around him, but somehow his fatherly instinct, or so he believed, had kicked in and moved him unconsciously.  
  
Alu fell quiet just as he halfway awakened.  
  
"Alu? You alright?" he whispered, pushing her gently from his bare chest and looking worriedly into her deep sapphire eyes. She nodded, to his relief, only to sigh shakily and allow him to ease her back to the mattress. He lay beside her, a single arm draped over her waist, gently nuzzling her nose with his own. She giggled at the act. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, seeing her so relaxed and calm, so quickly after what had happened.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, Daddy."  
  
"It's alright. I guess you deserve some attention just as much as my sleep does." He smiled, looking over her shoulder at the digital alarm clock. It was only seven-thirty in the morning. He usually wouldn't wake up until four or five at night on weekends, but now that he had this responsibility, he could kiss those many hours of rest goodbye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright...my plan for today...get you some clothes that look decent and fit you, meet Ryou at the park around noon, then get some dinner and maybe see a movie. Sound good?" Otogi announced, tugging on a black sweatshirt and layering it over his dark blue, baggy jeans. He dressed Alu in a similar fashion: White t-shirt, overlapped by a large white sweatshirt, more than ten-times too big for her, that drooped over an old pair of shorts that Ryuiji hadn't worn in years, yet they still fit the child like pants, which were tied off with a shoelace and tucked neatly into her pocket.  
  
The girl smiled, following a "Yup", as the boy finished up combing his hair back to perfection. He looked down at Alu.  
  
"One more thing...after we get breakfast...you need a haircut. And I know just the person to do it." Otogi snickered, noticing how disheveled her mop of sandy hair was. Alu looked at him in question, watching him grab a larger brush, one he never used from the day he got it, and began to somewhat brush out all of the knots and tangles he could, doing his best to make his new daughter look civilized.  
  
"Now let's get some food. I'm starved!" he offered, scooping the girl into his arms and trotting out the front door, locking it behind him, and presenting his new self and his daughter to the world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Otogi!" Ryou bounced down the sidewalk toward the taller boy, glomping him to the ground.  
  
"DAH! Ryou! Down boy! Down boy!" He laughed, flushing red with embarrassment at the younger boy's position on top of him...and in front of his daughter, even! Ryou only ignored his request at first, finishing nearly strangling Otogi to the point of suffocation before letting go and climbing off of him. Ryuiji was still a slight shade of red when he stood up and dusted himself off from the sand and salt on the sidewalk. Alu grabbed his hand, hoping he wasn't going to get angry.  
  
"Are you alright Daddy?" she asked innocently.  
  
Ryou's jaw, if possible, could've dropped strait to the ground at the word 'Daddy'.  
  
"RYUIJI!" He groaned, wanting to know everything he didn't. He usually did this whenever he was confused anyhow, so the action was nothing new.  
  
"It's okay, Ryou. This is my daughter, Alu. I adopted her last night."  
  
"But Otogi...you said you thought you could never handle being a father...? So why...?"  
  
"I guess I was wrong. I love this little girl just as much as I love you. And I refuse to let anything happen to her. I'll protect her just the same as you and Jounouchi. I promise. You'll see."  
  
Ryou seemed a little taken aback by the load of thoughts just shoved into his head, but he just couldn't show it. Ryuiji and him weren't a couple anymore, and he knew that this kind of thing would rear it's ugly head sooner or later. Now, he felt more alone than before, seeing that his closest friend had now taken on a responsibility in which the older boy would have no more time for him anymore. But he was glad to see that Otogi was moving on with his life. At least one of them would be happy.  
  
"Alu, this is Ryou. He's the sweet guy I told you about. And Ryou, you've already met my daughter, Alu." The black haired teenager nodded toward both of them.  
  
Ryou couldn't help but fall instantly in love with the girl's innocence. Although he felt a certain feeling of rivalry between both himself and the child, he couldn't help but succumb to his growing emotions for her. She could have Ryuiji. After all, Ryou and Ryuiji were no more. They were just friends now. And that fact came first and foremost.  
  
Compared to what she had looked like the night before, Alu looked much more loved, than an orphan, now. Her sandy blonde hair was combed neatly and cut to accent her face, shortened only to her shoulders, unlike where it had been passed her waist. Her clothes, now fit completely, consisting of a blue sweatshirt, pulled over a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She looked like a miniature version of Ryuiji if Ryou ever did see one. Alu kept her sapphire eyes focused on Ryou's. She could sense his yami, without even knowing it herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well...whattaya want for dinner? The movie starts at five...we've got plenty of time..." Ryou asked, pulling his fist out of one pocket to check the time. He shoved it back in just as quickly.  
  
"Hmn. No idea. Any suggestions sweet heart?" Otogi looked down at the girl in his arms. "Do you like sushi? I haven't had that in a LONG time."  
  
"MMM! I get first the dib on it!" Ryou smirked. Alu cheered at the thought of food, no matter how disgusting it was, at least she could eat. Hopefully, it would be as good as Otogi's cooking from the night before, though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I know that was a really corny chapter... I HAD to add something totally boring to prepare you for the cool stuff on the way! Promise it won't suck like this chapter did!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	4. Chapter 4

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Ryuiji? Could I stay at your place tonight? I really don't wanna go home..." Ryou asked quietly as the three neared the school grounds of Domino High. The school yard was a long used landmark for their way home, since both lived to the west of the marker.  
  
"Umm...well...I don't mind...but Alu gets my bed. I promised her that." He sighed, looking down at the child, nearly asleep in his arms. Her head rested comfortably on his chest, not protesting to the warmth and kind aura that he provided.  
  
"There's enough room, right?"  
  
"Of course. Sure. You can sleep over for tonight. Need anything before we get back?"  
  
"It's alright." He dragged a finger across the fence as they drew closer to the front gate.  
  
"What happened? You never come over unless you're in trouble."  
  
"My uncle...he...he tried to...touch me again when he woke me up this morning. He was so drunk he couldn't see strait...I don't really look forward to going back tonight. I don't wanna fight him again, then lose as usual. I'm too tired for it."  
  
"I see. I'll just have to straiten him out too." Otogi growled, remembering all too well what Ryou looked like after his uncle had touched him, and exactly the way he first found out that the boy was having such problems.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was raining hard that night. Ryuiji had just gotten home from the bar when he heard several loud bangs on the front door. He opened it, only to have Ryou, cold, shivering, terrified and more pale than usual, collapse into him.  
  
"Help me." The boy whispered, grasping a handful of the black haired boy's shirt and slowly sinking to the ground, no thanks to the weakness in his legs.  
  
He was bleeding, from his chest, down. As if he'd been cut with a knife, or a large blade. It was easy to see that the boy was in excruciating pain. The entire lower half of the boy's body was throbbing in pain as he tried to stand again, only to fall back down.  
  
This was only ONE of the times, in which, Ryou ran to him for help and shelter. Otogi was the only person he could count on, he acted as his sheath and protected Ryou from all harm. He was protected from his uncle, his yami and most of all, the rest of the world, while he was in Ryuiji Otogi's arms.  
  
The protection and comfort, was always what made him keep coming back for more. This, both of them were thankful for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alu smiled as Otogi tucked her in, in the middle of the bed, Ryou and himself on either side of her. Sleep quickly crept up on them.  
  
Just before he fell asleep, Ryuiji felt something touch his hand. Instinctively, he looked up to see Ryou's laced with his. This was the boys' secret bond. Otogi could only return the gesture and smile as he closed his eyes again and allowed sleep to wash over him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Otogi's dream sequence [inside my dream sequence? Yup. It's VERY possible!])  
  
"Alu! Please! Please don't leave me!" Otogi cried, falling to his knees and reaching out to touch the girl. He wanted to do anything, touch her shoulder, take her hand, wrap his arms around her...ANYTHING. But the girl was too far out of reach, as she'd been situated on the large steps of the Domino City court house, a taller man behind her, ready to take her away.  
  
"Alu! LOOK OUT! NO!" he screamed, running as fast as he could for her, but he never reached her in time. The man swept her from the steps and disappeared with the girl in his arms.  
  
"ALU!" he fell to his knees, seeing nothing but air where the girl had been. Tears ran down the sides of his face as his eyes clenched tightly against the sorrow and shock. Ryou's hand brushed off his face to comfort him just a little, but even being taken into the boy's arms wasn't enough to heal the emotional wounds inflicted on him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Yup. We're back to MY dream sequence.)  
  
"NO! ALU!" He woke up screaming. Suddenly he jolted upward, sweat and tears running down his face and front. He felt his chest rapidly beating to the point that it was making him pant, almost causing him discomfort. He looked down to find that he, luckily, hadn't disturbed either of the angels.  
  
"Alu...you're alright...thank god." He sighed, smiling with relief as he eased himself back into the sheets. "Please...don't you ever leave me little one." He ordered lovingly in a whisper, kissing her lightly on the forehead. The action made her move closer to him, and spread a smile across her face.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Alu...Ryou...I love you." He said quietly, letting himself slip back into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	5. Chapter 5

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mina?" She asked herself quietly, staring at the young girl being carried in the arms of a teenage boy with jet black hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you mind if I stopped at the book store before we go to the park?" Ryuiji asked, not necessarily looking down at Alu.  
  
"It's okay." She smiled up at him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks little one." He sighed with relief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm positive that's her." The man next to her said in the same tone of voice, recognizing the girl's eyes when she glanced at them.  
  
"Oh Mina..." The woman sighed, resting her hands on her chest as if in prayer. However, the older man took no time at all in going right for the girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something grabbed him tightly on the shoulder and spun him around roughly to face an older and taller man, glaring angrily down at him and the girl in his arms. Otogi growled, placing the child down on her feet. Instinctively, she moved behind him and clung to his loose hand.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Whattaya think your doing?! Don't you DARE touch me!" He barked, giving the man a death glare only a wolf would give its prey seconds before ripping out it's throat.  
  
"You've got my daughter." He said plainly, sending chills up Ryuiji's spine.  
  
Alu.  
  
He wanted to take Alu from him.  
  
Never.  
  
"Who do you think you are? This is my daughter!" Otogi roared, hair on the back of his neck was sticking strait up, he was ticked. A large crowd began to form around the two men and the child, all of which seemed very interested.  
  
The woman he'd been with stepped through the crowd.  
  
Alu's grip tightened on Otogi's jeans, and she retreated more.  
  
"And the only way you're gonna get her, is through ME. And you won't have her." He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed gently, sending signals of his fear, and yet, his vow of protection, through her small body. He wasn't about to let anyone take this girl from him.  
  
"Back off kid. I want my daughter back. I don't want to hurt anybody."  
  
"Not in my lifetime, pal. You're gonna have to kill me to get to her."  
  
"So be it." He swung a heavy punch at the boy, only to have him duck under the hit and come back with one just as strong into the man's stomach.  
  
"Alu. Get back. Hurry. Don't let either of them get NEAR you. Hear?"  
  
"Mhm." She nodded hesitantly, backing off toward an opening in the crowd.  
  
"Now I can show you how to really fight." He squinted his eyes and smirked mischievously, darting for his opponent and jumping into the air to dodge a punch, only to land a kick into the side of the man's head. He went down hard, getting up and glaring daggers at Ryuiji. He threw himself onto the boy, pinning him to the ground.  
  
Otogi couldn't move at all. He couldn't defend himself.  
  
This couldn't be the end...  
  
Of course not.  
  
It never is.  
  
"Get off of him!" Two shadows shouted, materializing from the audience and crashing right into Otogi's captor. Otogi rolled to his side and gasped for the breath he'd been holding in secretively.  
  
"You okay Ryuiji?" Honda's voice rose above the yells and murmurs to reach the fallen teenager's ears.  
  
"Yeah." He coughed, regaining his balance. Alu ran for him, grabbing his free hand and squeezing tightly. "It's okay. I'm alright little one." He said weakly, just regaining his vocal cords.  
  
Jounouchi wrapped his arms around the side of Otogi, that was free, and leaned his head down on the older boy's shoulder. He and Honda were there to protect the two.  
  
He felt those certain vibrations from the boy on his shoulder.  
  
"We...we'll see you in court ya little shit!" the man spat, grabbing the woman's wrist and dragging her after him.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Otogi only brushed off the comment, holding an arm around Jounouchi's waist and retaining his comforting aura that the three of them all knew. Honda smiled at the sight, then spun around and began waving his arms.  
  
"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! SHOW'S OVER! GO HOME! YOU HEARD ME! SCRAM! GET OUTTA HERE!" He announced.  
  
Jounouchi could only chuckle softly at Honda's words. He seemed more innocent, when he cursed and ordered, than when he spoke normally.  
  
"Daddy? Who are these people?" Alu asked, as Otogi scooped the girl up in his free arm.  
  
"It's okay sweet heart. The one on my shoulder is Jounouchi, and the other one over there screaming his head off, is Honda. When you're around him, make sure you have a pencil sharpener in case his hair gets a little dull." He joked. Jounouchi and Alu laughed a little loud.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Honda hollered, snagging Ryuiji's head in a headlock and giving him a rough, but loving, poking until the victim said uncle.  
  
"AUNTIE! COUSIN! GRANDMA!" Otogi laughed.  
  
"It's uncle."  
  
"NO, IT'S GRANDPA!" he smirked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Interesting or what? I rather liked the way my fight scene turned out...I could never write them, the way I saw them, before this fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	6. Chapter 6

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Any idea what those people wanted?" Jounouchi sat across from Ryuiji in the restaurant's booth. Honda beside him and Alu leaning on Otogi's arm.  
  
Otogi hadn't spoken much since the incident a few hours ago, he just kept off in space and to himself. God, he couldn't even bring himself to speak when the waitress (Who just HAPPENED to be Anzu. (Die you damn Anzu!!!!! Sorry....I HATE her...can't help it...it's a habit...)) asked him what he wanted.  
  
Honda had to order for him.  
  
"They wanted my girl. That's all I know. And they can't have her." Otogi said in a low tone, sipping his steaming chocolate cappuccino.  
  
"Otogi..." Jounouchi looked out the window, his eyes following the falling snowflakes blankly. "What if...what those two WERE her real parents? Then what would you do?" he asked solemnly.  
  
The boy clenched his teeth, fighting back the tears threatening the corners of his eyes. Alu felt her father's aura change rapidly and stared up at him.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF THEY WERE!" He roared, standing up and pounding his fists on the table. "THEY'RE NEVER GONNA TAKE HER FROM ME!" he took Alu into his arms and walked calmly out the front door, leaving the restaurant silent and staring after him.  
  
"Poor guy. I hope they weren't. He really loves her." Honda sighed, setting the money for the bill on the table.  
  
"What? No tip?" Anzu pouted.  
  
"Oh...I'll give you a tip alright...don't wear such a short skirt in this part of town." He was totally serious, but said it in a wise-ass tone. Jounouchi snickered, getting up and following the taller teenager out into the cold afternoon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Daddy? Why are you so angry?" the girl asked quietly. Otogi couldn't bring himself to use a frustrated tone around her. He sighed and nudged her forehead with his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about me little one, I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you."  
  
"You didn't...but...why are you so angry?"  
  
"Those people...that man I fought earlier...he wanted to take you from me. Alu...tell me...when you saw that woman this morning while I was fighting, you tightened your grip on my leg, like you were afraid of her...did she scare you?"  
  
"Mhm." She nodded, hiding her face in his chest.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"She looked like my mommy." She sobbed, starting to tremble.  
  
Otogi went silent for the rest of the walk until he came to Ryou's house. Without even meaning to, he opened the front door and stepped in.  
  
Ryou, being constantly terrified if he was going to live through a single night or day, had given Ryuiji permission to come into his house at any time. He'd given him a copy of the house key just in case. Ryou's uncle didn't like the idea very much, but really had no idea that Ryuiji would actually take the boy up on the offer.  
  
Hearing a faint sound coming from Ryou's room, Ryuiji moved quietly to the door, placing Alu on the floor and instructing her to bury herself the best she could in the closet. He was very familiar with this sound, and had recently advised a plan to take care of it without any harm coming to Ryou.  
  
Quietly, he tested the doorknob.  
  
Locked.  
  
Using the safety pin he always carried with him in case of such emergencies, he picked the lock and kicked open the door. Luckily, Alu couldn't see the sight Otogi did.  
  
Ryou was pinned underneath his yami, nearly being suffocated and raped at the same time. Otogi dashed for the millennium ring and called back the spirit, saving Ryou just before the boy lost consciousness. He rolled onto his side, panting and gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face in fear. Otogi pulled a blanket over the boy and wrapped his arms around him to calm him.  
  
For some reason, Ryou's yami would never show himself when Otogi was around. And he vowed that he never would.  
  
"You can come out Alu. It's safe." He announced, cradling a shuddering Ryou in his arms, kissing his forehead as he rested it on his chest.  
  
"Thank...thank you Ryuiji..." he panted, just catching his breath long enough to cough out the words.  
  
Alu appeared in the doorway, moving closer to the teenagers and reaching a hand out to touch Ryou's face, wiping a set of tears from him.  
  
"Oh, Alu." He smiled, relieved for some reason that the girl was there.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Y...yeah...thanks Otogi." He smile weakly. Ryuiji lifted the boy to the bed and rested him back into the mattress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(It took Ryou a good hour and a half to regain himself before he could speak and move like normal again)  
  
"So...why are you here?" Ryou leaned his back against the wall, allowing Otogi and Alu to sit on the other end of the bed.  
  
"I came to ask you something...would you mind coming over to my place and watching Alu for a little while? I gotta straiten something out with myself, alone."  
  
"I see. Don't worry about it. I'd be more than happy to."  
  
"Thank you so much. I'll pay you back later." He winked. Ryou punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh behave." He giggled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	7. Chapter 7

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Dear Mr. Ryuiji Otogi: To appear in Domino City court on Tuesday, December 3rd 2002 to appeal against Mr. and Mrs. Hinato in the custody of one, Mina Hinato. Failure to appear will result in immediate arrest.  
  
"Court appearance? What the hell?" Otogi threw the letter on the kitchen table and slumped into a chair himself, glaring at the letter. "That guy was really serious when he said he'd see me in court. Damn bastard." He growled, leaning his head on his clasped hands above the table.  
  
So it'd been two days since the incident with Otogi and the man that claimed that Alu was his daughter.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked quietly, seeing how stressed Otogi appeared.  
  
Ryuiji stared lovingly at Alu, who was playing in the teenager's bedroom with a bouncy ball Ryou had given her.  
  
"Jesus Christ..." he sighed. Suddenly shifting his eyes to the table and handing Ryou the letter.  
  
"Court appearance? I thought she was abandoned though? So why would her parents, if they even ARE, want her back? She'd be dead if it weren't for you. And so they don't even know that this girl is really eve theirs?"  
  
"I don't care what they think. I'm not giving her up for anything. I love her too much. And at least I take care of her. They sure as hell didn't."  
  
"Calm down. You'll scare her again if you get too tense."  
  
"Well...I've still got three days. Better use em wisely."  
  
"What're you gonna do?"  
  
"What else? Go ask for help."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Who else? Seto Kaiba."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The best I can do in this situation, is suggest that you calm down. For God sakes you're practically shooting those angry electric bolts at me." Seto smirked, resting his chin on his folded hands above the desk. "You're best chance would be if you asked Alu whether she'd want to stay with you...or those other people. If she wants to stay with you...then you'll most definitely win her over and the case will be in your favor."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've...been having a dream...ever since I completely fell in love with this little girl...and so far...everything in my dream has come true...but the part that scares me...is...at the end...I end up losing her...and I just can't lose her...she's everything to me now. It's because of her that I'm so much more confident and why I'm more careful now. She brought out such fatherly feelings inside of me...I just can't seem to do anything but want to protect her and keep her by my side forever. I can't let her leave me. I love her too much."  
  
"Dreams aren't always predictions of the future Ryuiji. They're just dreams, movies to keep our brains occupied while the rest of our body rests. That's all they are. But if this dream you are talking about just so happens to be a foreshowing of the future...then you MUST change it if you want to keep this girl in your custody."  
  
"How can I possibly do that?"  
  
"That's for you to decide...the man I know isn't a coward, he goes right for the problem's throat and takes it down as quickly as it comes up. That's the Ryuiji Otogi I know. Just keep that in mind."  
  
"Thanks for the complement...but...what about my daught-"  
  
"I'll be there to support you. So will Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Shizuka, Mokuba and Ryou. I promise. Together, we will not let you lose that girl, no matter how many obstacles we have to take down in the process. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled, standing up and moving closer to Seto. "Thank you so much Seto. I could never repay you enough for this. Thank you." He whispered, shaking hands firmly with the business man.  
  
"Sure thing. Now go get ready. I'll see you and the rest of the peanut gallery on Tuesday."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	8. Chapter 8

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryuiji and Alu took no time at all to get ready for their court appearance, not even bothering to get really fancy, but rather, to look presentable and neat. Otogi had to look like a father in every way he could, which meant he couldn't wear his lucky earring or necklace. Instead, he tucked them into his pants pocket. This also meant no bandanna or bracelets. He felt so naked and lost without his usual attire of jewelry, it was one of the few parts that made all of the girls and women nearly drop dead in awe in his presence. Now, he felt so...so...normal, and he hated it.  
  
He dressed Alu in a green sweater and clean and ironed black jeans. To make her look her best, he placed on her ears a set of clip on earrings shaped that dangled and tickled her neck whenever she moved too fast. Around her neck, he laced his most lucky and favorite necklace, a chain with a cross on the end. He had her tuck it under her shirt, explaining that it would only work if nobody knew it was there.  
  
Ryou, Seto and Mokuba met both of them at the front door with the businessman's limousine waiting. It was the first time Alu had ever been in such a big car, but she took no time to marvel at it. She could easily feel the tense vibrations in the air. Not one of the teenagers spoke on the ride, leaving Alu feeling pretty alone as she clung tightly to Otogi's shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three stepped out of the car, greeted by Yugi and company. Otogi held Alu close as the nine of them treaded up the stairway, be gently coaxed up by cold gusts of winter wind, gently sending snow their way before they entered the great hall of the courthouse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You'll have to keep the girl here. As soon as you enter the courtroom she is no longer in the custody of either the defendant or the plaintiff, but rather in the court's custody." A guard at the door explained. Otogi looked down at the girl. He didn't WANT to let her go. Not to anybody. He just wanted to be able to hold her a little longer. Seto saw his expression and decided not to force the issue, he nudged Yugi and Honda forward into the room, leaving Otogi, Alu, and the guard at the entrance.  
  
Alu tightened her grip.  
  
"I love you little one. You know that. I'd fight the devil, himself, for you." He whispered into her ear, kissing her lightly on the forehead and smoothing out her hair.  
  
"Don't leave me daddy. Please. Don't let me go!" She sobbed, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"It's alright little one. I promise. It'll be okay. Just take it easy. It'll be alright baby." He gave her a fake smile, trying to make it look as real as possible. Kissing her on the cheek, he knelt down on one knee and eased her away from him. He didn't want to leave her like this. He couldn't do this to her. "I promise. Everything will be all right. I promise sweet heart. I love you. And I'm not going to lose you." He gave her one final hug and soft kiss before leaving her with the female guard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His heart was broken. He couldn't let that girl go for these damn people. He just wanted to touch her, to feel her presence near him, but she wasn't there when he sat down before the audience, facing the judge's stand.  
  
"All rise for the honorable Judge Allen King." Another guard, a man this time, announced as the judge entered the room. The room stood up and remained standing until the man gave the order.  
  
"You may be seated." He waited as the many people sat down, just glancing at the defendant, being only Otogi, with Seto acting as he supportive attorney, the plaintiff, the man and woman that claimed to be the parents of Mina Hinato (Alu), the child and the jury.  
  
"Today's case now being presented: Custody of one: Mina Hinato. Let the trial begin." The bald judge announced over the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your honor, the first person I would like to call to the stand," the plaintiff's attorney began, walking into the center of the opening before the judge. "Is Ryuiji Otogi."  
  
Otogi moved slowly, but firmly to the stand, taking a seat quickly and making sure that he had a good observation area of his daughter.  
  
"Now Mr. Otogi, you claim that you FOUND this girl?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Could you please explain to the court exactly what you mean?"  
  
"I was on my way home from work when I tripped over something in the snow. When I got up and dusted off whatever I tripped on, I found this girl, huddled in a fetal position nearly frozen to death."  
  
"Now, after you found her, what did you do?"  
  
"I wrapped her in my coat and took her home-"  
  
"See? THAT'S how he took custody of her! He STOLE her!"  
  
"I DID NOT!" Otogi protested, only to be silenced by the judge's small mallet being slammed on the block of wood.  
  
"Mr. Otogi! Mr. Dike (I did that intentionally! ^.^; v) will be doing the speaking here!" he roared. Otogi growled under his breath, still staring at Alu. "Mr. Dike, please continue."  
  
"Thank you, your honor."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Since I really suck at writing court scenes...seeing as I've never been to court in my lifetime...I'm gonna skip through a lot of content here. If you really wanna see / read this stuff...you're gonna have to use your imagination. Gomen Nasai. So anyway...you on the edge of your seat just yet? Hope so... ^_____^ v!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Game Over?  
  
Continue? 


	9. Chapter 9

My Gift Ryoko Avalon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before I start...thanks all of you SOOOOOOO MUCH! I made a new record of reviews! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! *Mega huge and cuddly glomp from Ryoko* Hey Ryuiji! People like you! I can't thank all of you ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! YER THE BESTEST PEEPS EVER!  
  
People like me? They actually like me?! YAY! *Mega huge a-ton-bigger-than- Ryoko's GLOMP*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your honor..." Seto announced, standing up slowly and coolly, his voice deep and smooth. "I don't see the point in fighting over who gets the girl. Why not just let HER decide who SHE wants to be and who SHE wants to live with. It's obvious that the court isn't going to be the -"  
  
"That isn't possible Mr. Kaiba -"  
  
"Let me finish." He held up a hand to silence the older man. "As I was saying, it's obvious that the court isn't going to be the one dragged off to live with somebody they don't even want to. You should let the girl decide on her own. That way, none of us will have a heavy burden of guilt to carry with us when we leave this room." He explained, motioning with his hands to get his point across.  
  
Otogi's heart skipped a beat. This new offer would most definitely put the case in his favor. She was so far away...but now, Seto had brought her closer than Ryuiji could ever hope to feel to her at a time like this.  
  
From his seat in back of Otogi, Ryou placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. We're gonna get her back. I promise." He whispered in Ryuiji's ear. He responded to the comment by taking hold of Ryou's hand with his own and grasping it tightly, brushing against the ring that flooded memories to his mind, even now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ryuiji...no matter what happens from this day on, I want you to believe in me. To believe in yourself. I promise. I swear I'll always be with you, no matter." Ryou smiled, slipping the ring over Otogi's finger. Ryuiji returned the same way. Together, they clasped each other's hands and fell asleep staring into one another's eyes.  
  
"I'll protect you...always...and I'll be by your side...always...Ryou."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with the request. Alright, bring the girl in." The judge ordered, slamming the block of wood again. Otogi's mind snapped back to reality as Seto elbowed him gently out of his chair and to the isle. Ryuiji took a quick look at Ryou, Jounouchi, Yugi and the others before taking his position before the judge's stand.  
  
The child was brought to the front of the isle, glancing at Otogi's supporting team, and then at Otogi, and the other two plaintiffs.  
  
"Miss. All you have to do is decide who you want to go with. Now, who do you want to live with?" The female officer, holding the girl's shoulders, asked. She kneeled next to the girl and let one shoulder go. "This is your decision alone. Now make it sweetie."  
  
The child felt tears fall down her face, looking from side to side at Ryuiji and then at the man and woman that claimed to be her real parents. She clenched her fists and looked down at the floor.  
  
The courtroom went deathly silent, leaving her feeling more alone than ever.  
  
"Daddy!" She sobbed, running for the one that she felt was her true father. The one she felt really cared about her. She leapt into his arms, whimpering into his chest and nearly strangling him in an embrace. He couldn't help but burst into tears as he sank to the floor with Alu in his arms, burying his face in her soft hair and kissing her uncontrollably.  
  
*She came back to me. Oh god, thank you. Thank you. My baby came back to me. My baby...*  
  
Ryou and Jounouchi were the first to throw their arms around Ryuiji and Alu in congratulations. Seto could only smile and join the rest of the room as everyone arose from their seats and cheered. Some crying tears of joy, others whistling, many just clapping or booing the losers.  
  
"Oh my baby...you came back to me...thank you so much Alu. My baby. My sweet little girl. I love you so much. My baby, thank you for coming back to me!" he laughed through his tears, holding the girl just as tightly. Both Ryou and Jounouchi were also in tears. It seemed that such a tender scene could even break through the icy heart of Seto Kaiba, allowing him to shed a tear or two.  
  
"You did it. You really did it. I told you, you would." Ryou nuzzled Otogi's cheek, not caring what anybody else thought.  
  
"How sweet." Anzu wiped her face secretively.  
  
"It's good to see them back together." Honda smiled, smiled broadly, proud, for some reason, of Otogi and his daughter.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi sighed, wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve.  
  
"I hope we never have to do THIS again." Mokuba sighed, joining Seto as he was leaving through the font door.  
  
  
  
"My baby...you came back to me...I'll never leave you again...I swear it..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the first time in his life, Ryuiji Otogi felt he was the happiest adopted father in the whole world. He truly was lucky to have such friends and such good support in getting his adopted daughter back. And he'd never let her go again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: I know you hate me because of this, but that's the end...of THIS dream...I hope you liked it! I really did...and sorry if I was a little too sappy when I reunited those two, I couldn't help it. And sorry I couldn't kill off Alu's real parents...I really wanted to...but it didn't happen in the dream...so I just couldn't do it. Now that I think about it...I'm a little jealous of Alu...I WANT OTOGI AS A DADDY!!!! But hey...yeah...this fic really should been called 'Everybody Loves Otogi' screw Raymond! Did you notice how many people were dying to get their hands on him? I didn't really notice until just now. YES, at one point Otogi and Ryou vowed to be together...but didn't marry, since there was no longer a way to keep their relationship a secret, the two broke up, but stayed good friends. Same with Jounouchi...except little Jou couldn't afford two rings...poor guy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GAME OVER. 


End file.
